The Inventors Son
by chachingmel123
Summary: Adamus Delius was a man who was reaching well into his forties, he considered himself to be an average middle aged man and if it wasn't for his appearance, you would think he was another face in the crowd.
1. Chapter 1

Here is another One-shot.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Adamus Delius was a man who had reaching well into his forties, he considered himself to be an average middle aged man and if it wasn't for his appearance, you would think he was another face in the crowd.

If Kuu Hizuri had never dyed his hair blond to match his family, the black hair which they both shared, would have made them clones of each other and Adamus know that full well, it had plagued him ever since Kuu had finally hit the big time and started gaining fans who wouldn't stop pestering him, thinking he was the star actor.

His appearance was unkept and there were even faint bags under his eyes from several sleepless nights, the completely opposite of the star who looked like a million Yen and had made himself his own perfect little family.

If Adamus and Kuu were to compare personalities, it would be very easy to tell them apart within a minute of talking.

Adamus himself had finally clenched happiness and was now happily married, he was excited to finally be starting a family of his own and soon he would hold his child for the first time.

His wife Anglia was beyond excited about the prospect of starting a family and was constantly bouncing off the walls like a child on a sugar rush, much to his horror as he had to constantly worry about the baby safety.

When Anglia went into labour, he had automatically called for the ambulance but the baby wasn't willing to wait for professional to come and Adamus found himself, much to his horror.

Tasked with delivering his baby.

An experience he wished he could erase from his mind and never have to relive again as the scent of blood hit him noses and he was fighting hard not to pass out from the horror at what he was forced to preform.

But he had done it.

He had delivered his son.

But the only woman he had ever loved was dead, lifeless with a smile on her face, leaving him with their new-born.

She had died, within seconds of finally delivering the baby.

He cried, she had been one of the few out lights in his dark life, he had been an orphan for as long as he could remember, always secretly envying others for having parents to love them, having someone to come home to and praise them whenever they did something praise worthy.

As a child, he always had to sit through children talk about their summer or weekend. He had to ignore the looks he would get when he passed someone.

In his teenage years he quickly turned to violence to escape all his problems.

Getting into fights was his escape from reality and he hid it well.

That's when she came.

Anglia Marco.

She had been a tiny sized girl who looked like the wind could knock her over, he also remembered she was the most annoying person he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

She clung to his immediately because of his height and he was one of the few who didn't look like he was trying to see underneath her skirt.

He tried everything to shake her off but she didn't listen stating something about him being in pain or something.

He snuck out, one day to fight to relieve some stress but unfortunately he didn't notice he was being tracked until it was too late and the damage was fully on display by the unconscious bodies around his feet and the blood.

Anglia had seen him at his very worst and he was fully expecting her to give him pity looks or even looks of fear, she should have started screaming about how he was a monster and do everything in her power to stay the hell away from him.

But, instead she didn't give him that, she gave him a look that wanted to try and understand him.

She was trying to accept him and not condemning him like so many would, seeing that look and not knowing how to handle the situation, his temper flared and before he realised what he doing.

He struck her.

He could only stare in horror at what he had done.

He was a coward and ran, never looking back. He avoided school like the plague, he ignored the notices, he was even thinking about transferring school.

So imagine his shock, when his door was kicked down several days later by a familiar shorty and he just froze.

She shouted at him for a full ten minutes about not coming to school and worrying her sick, before she hugged him and started crying.

Something in him just broke right there and he broke down, spilling everything.

Everything from the very beginning and she listened to it all, she didn't judge him and just simply smiled when he had finished.

Ever since then, he didn't mind having her tag along with him and actually became friends.

He didn't realise that he had started to develop feelings for her until another one of his friends had actually set him down having finally reached his limit and spelled it out to him.

He loved her.

No matter how much he tried to deny it, he always, her cute smiling face assaulted his mind.

He realised he really did love her and immediately want to confess.

His confession was sudden and he didn't care if he did it in front of a hundred witness, he was never a meek guy when it came to chasing after something he wanted.

The now fully grown woman was stunned at his suddenly confession before a huge blush erupted onto her face and she confessed she loved him too, she had realised it a year before.

He couldn't believe his ears and immediately went to kiss her and she returned the kiss, he didn't care that a group of people were looking at them with glossy eyes and rumours about them would spread like wild fire, he was too happy to care!

Fast forward five years later and he had finally saved up enough money to propose and tie the knot with the woman of his dreams.

For a time everything was like a dream, every time he would got out, he know someone was waiting for him at home.

He could even ignore a certain rising star who looked a bit too much like him to be comfortable and was making him think about the parents he would never know and didn't want to know.

Just three years into his married life, his wife announced she was pregnant with their first child.

Now thinking back, he should have asked her to abort the child if he know his wife wouldn't survive the childbirth.

His eyes wondered to the thing that took his wife away from him and his hands went around its tiny neck.

He would kill it and then kill himself and join his beloved for eternity.

He was too much in disappear to think straight.

The baby eyes snapped open and he got a look at the same striking pair of blue eyes, just like his wife.

Those eyes didn't look at him in fear but in acceptance.

Just like his wife.

And just like that he came to his senses and realised that he was a few seconds away from becoming a murder.

He was about to kill his and Anglia child.

He was horrified by his actions and apologised to Anglia, hoping she could hear him beyond the grave and swore that he would do everything in his power to give their child, the childhood he had never had and swore to stay alive to be there for their son.

He quit his job and looked for work that didn't involve leaving him home to take care of the baby, not a day goes by that he didn't miss his Anglia presence.

He discovered that he very good with his hands when it came to crafting and technology.

His wife had always told him how good he was with hands but he never thought he would go into such a job.

He became an inventor.

His first successful machine was a device that helped to identify a certain type of cancer, this machine was finished when his son, Remco was three year old happy toddler.

The investors' minds were blown away by the invention and he had spent his first huge pay check on a trip abroad with just his son and him.

He long ago found a solution for when he went out because some years back people kept coming up to him wondering if he was Kuu Hizuri, he thought it was amusing at first but as the star kept on getting more famous, people kept on coming up to him.

For god sake, he couldn't go out to buy a loaf of bread before he was mobbed by the man fans.

Naturally he went from just glancing at any posters or adverts with the man face on to having developed a certain reaction whenever he saw the man face sparkling like some god.

Kuu had unintentionally forced him into house arrest and he and the baby were getting slimmer by the day.

Those were truly dark time for him.

Adamus used the time, he was forced into having, trying to figure out a solution to his problem because he and the baby needed to eat so he decided to alter his appearance with non-plastic surgery methods, since he still liked his face and didn't wish to go under a knife.

He stopped shaving and grow his black hair out, tied it, then placed round glasses on himself and even the much hated, superman man T-shirt and jeans.

He looked like a typical no-life nerd and nobody looked at him twice when he went out.

In public he would act silly and carefree just like his image while behind closed doors he was his true self.

The vacation was just what he needed to create good memories for his son, they went swimming together and he tried fishing for the first time.

He caught nothing but what mattered was that he was doing all the things he wished he could have done as a child and his highly perceptive child could somehow sense the importance to him and clung to him in his own adorable way.

The trip ended way too soon for his liking and he was back in his makeshift workshop trying to come up with the next big thing, luckily he was chalked full of ideas.

When Remco finally reached 14, he had come up with a dozen or so inventions and had enough money to be able not only retire but his son and future generations would never have to work and would be living a comfortable lifestyle's unless one of them became a gambling idiot and if that happened he would rise from the grave and give them a good beating back-up by his late wife.

You would think that he would have retired off the bat but he still had so many ideas that could benefit man kind and sometimes because of his work, he would go out of the country and meet the investors personally or come out and give speeches and talks to the younger generation of aspiring inventors.

But Remco was now 17, his son childhood was over and he didn't have long left until he was classed as an adult and Adamus couldn't have been more proud of his son.

Remco had grown to be a fine looking young man, his features were mostly based off of him with small parts of his late wife, the eyes were definitely his wife's and the best part was that there was no visible shadows in those eyes like when he, himself was at his age.

Remco smiled like nothing could weigh him down and he had inherited his wife kind nature, something would make woman swarm to his son like bears to honey.

His son was definitely easy on the eyes and would definitely raise alarm bells if anyone managed to not pass his son appearance off as coincidence to a certain super star.

Remco could have passed as a much younger version of Kuu Hizuri if not for the blue eyes.

It was great having money to spoil his son rotten while growing up and thanks to his harsh upbringing he know when to put his foot down on certain matters, producing such a guy that any woman would be lucky to go out with.

He ignored the part of his mind that was wondering if a certain family who had their child proclaimed dead and now alive a couple of years ago were to catch a glimpse of his son, it would certainly make his life a lot more difficult.

But after a while, he didn't care anymore, all he cared about was his son wellbeing even if he had a clash with that family, it's not like he was related to anyone of them.

Right?

A question that had been bothering him for the past twenty years but hadn't bothered to take the steps to find out mainly because of work and he disliked Kuu Hizuri for making his life difficult.

An amusing scenario to see someone come up to the man and formally tell him, they didn't like him in front of his whole friends and family no less.

Yes a very amusing scenario.

As much as he would love to see the man reaction, he had more important things to deal with.

He was going to Japan for a month long conference and his son had begged him to take him to Japan and since it was school holidays, he couldn't necessary say no without giving a proper excuse.

Remco had just come out from the pool in the back and was beginning to dry himself off.

"Son, were leaving in an hour time, make sure you've packed everything you wanted to take" He said.

"Okay, Dad" Remco said, before going to fridge and taking his favourite brand of milkshake from the fridge before going to his room to get dressed.

An hour later, Remco was dressed strictly casual but didn't entirely dress down and followed his father excitedly towards the private copper that just landed.

He wanted to frown at his Father disguise but know it was necessary, though he wished his father could dress nicely without being singled out and mobbed by Kuu Hizuri fans.

He got onto the private copper and a couple of minutes later they in the air heading for Japan.

# 9 hours later#

Remco flopped down onto the soft comfortable bed, they arrived at 10 in the night and Remco was asleep instantly.

Adamus smiled at he looked at his son sleeping form, who hadn't even changed into nightmare, he admired his son features with pride before sitting the sack himself.

He had no way of knowing, that Remco had wanted to come to Japan with an interior motive.

Remco was a Reincarnation and he was determined to get his father blood tested with Kuu Hizuri.

It couldn't be too hard, after all he was practically young Kuu Hizuri on different sets of legs.

# Morning#

Remco sighed, feeling bored, his father talks were really boring and his young mind needed adventure and excitement.

LME was practically twenty minutes away from the building and his father had given him cash to find something to entertainment with.

He walked towards the place where he thought LME was.

Someone crashed into him.

"OW!" The female said, Remco could see red high heels that he couldn't help but be amazed at how anyone can walk in them with such a small heel.

"Are you okay?" Remco asked, helping the woman to pick up her belongings.

He looked up and became face with a 15, Maria Takarada.

Remco was floored, Maria face was down so she hadn't seen him yet.

He gave her all her belongs and Maria, finally looked up to thank the person who helped her.

Maria eyes met with blue eyes and almost screamed.

The boy looked like Kuu-san!

"Holy-"Maria began to say, really staring at his face as if he was a rear creature.

"I hope you haven't lost anything" Remco said, showing no indication that he know she was, while smile like a light bulb inwardly at his luck.

"U-Um, everything is here" Maria just barely managed to say, still staring at his face.

"Um, is something?" Remco asked.

Maria snapped herself out of it and said. "Thank you for the help, my name is Maria Takarada" introducing herself and inwardly relieved when the older guy didn't seem to know who she was.

"Remco Delius." Remco said.

"It's nice to meet you Maria-chan"

And scene!

Finally finished! Hopefully if I have time, I correct this story later on in the day but until then, please bear with me. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I just had to update!

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Maria could have huffed.

Nobody believed her when she said, she had met a guy that looked like Kuu-san a couple of days ago, just by looking at the eyes of those around her, made her realise that despite being 15 year's old, people still thought of her as that small adorable little child from years ago, an image that would probably plague her even in Adulthood.

To gather proof that proved she wasn't making stuff up, she had taken to walking up and down the same street she had met the guy on, wondering if she would meet the guy again, hopefully she could get a picture or drag the guy to LME with her.

Little did she know, that a certain black haired teen dressed in a disguise was watching her in amusement across the street, Remco was extremely amused to see Maria looking so frustrated obviously looking for him.

But he had been raised too well to allow this to go on and crossed the street just when Maria looked like she was about to go back home.

"What are looking for Maria-chan?" He asked.

He noted that, Maria jumped so high.

Ch 2: Let's have fun.

Maria almost had a heart attack and it took her a while to calm down her beating heart while Remco, tore off his disguise with a worried look on his face, clearly he didn't think he would scare her that badly.

"Don't ever do that again!" Maria said, finally calmed down as Remco went to sit next to her on the bench.

"I'm sorry, I really couldn't help it" Remco said, before bursting out laughing. "It's just so funny seeing you walk up and down every day!"

Maria eyes, widened.

SHE HAD BEEN CAUGHT!

Her rage boiled and she yelled. "YOU SAW ME AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

Remco rose his hands in an apologetic way at Maria glare and said. "Well I'm sorry, you were just too cute when you were so flustered"

He received a light smack on his head by a fuming Maria who lost the battle in trying to stop herself from blushing.

"So why were you looking for me?" Remco asked, he already know but he wanted to get it from the girl first.

Maria suddenly remembered why she was even here in the first place and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Come with me"

"And why should I follow a complete stranger?" Remco asked, amused as Maria flushed at the blunt truth, they were defiantly strangers to one another and he really didn't have a reason to follow her.

 _He's right…_ Maria cursed, she couldn't think of one good reason why he should follow her.

"Well, since were strangers to each other, why don't we do something to get to know each other. After all strangers are just people you've never met" Remco said, as Maria eyed him suspiciously, her being a girl who had no experience with boys around her age, had only her dad's words on how all boys were the route of all evil, she was understandable wearily.

"Come on" Remco said, "It's not like you got anything better to do right?" his eyes suddenly light up. "Let's do something fun, like go to an amusement park!"

Maria had to sweat drop at the older guy childish attitude, you could tell he really wanted to go to an amusement park, before she know what was happening, she had agreed.

But she did warn him that she was rather 'famous' around her and he seemed to understand that and they went into a store, who were forced to swear secrecy once she revealed her identity and helped disguise her, she now had drawn on freckles and her hair was done in a bun.

Remco found himself being put into a disguise also despite his protest's that he didn't need one but Maria was determined because having a much younger looking Kuu Hizuri with blue eyes beside her, made it certain that they would attract attention so Remco also had drawn on freckles on his face and wore fake glasses and a hat.

Maria had to guide him to the nearest amusement park since he did not know the area well, the park was about a 45 minute walk from where they were, it could have been shorter if Remco didn't stop at every shop to check out some 'cool' Japanese souvenirs, while she sweat dropped at his energy.

They hadn't even stepped one foot into the park when they were blasted with the sounds of people screaming, shouting and just having fun.

"I didn't know Japanese Amusement Parks could be so big" Remco said before he spotted the very first ride he wanted to go on. "Maria let's go on that ride first"

He was pointing to Japanese biggest Roller Coaster.

Maria saw her life flash before her very eyes.

 _Huh!?_ Maria couldn't help but think as she heard the pure screams of terror and amusement coming from the ride as people dropped from a height that guaranteed to lose your lunch. "Can't we go on something else?" looking for something harmless looking.

"Come Maria, you're not scared are you?" Remco teased and before Maria even realised what she was doing, she had been waiting in the cue and was now boarding the rollercoaster.

She went several shades whiter as she tried to think of a way out of the situation she had gotten herself into, she did not like how steep looking the Roller Coaster looked as the monster began to move and Remco had a look of pure boredom on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly noticing Maria expression.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine" Maria cursed herself for stuttering, never had she been this high.

"You know, you're a terrible liar." Remco said, before he held his hand out receiving a confused look from Maria. "I heard that if you face your fears with somebody by your side, it helps take some of the fear away."

Maria looked at the hand cautiously wondering if by taking it, Remco would turn into a wolf and try to devour her like she had been told but her decision was quickly made for her when they reached the peak and she grabbed his hand.

She let out a huge scream like some many others at the speed of the drop, while Remco just laughed, his hand never left hers and in a way Maria was very thankful for that as her stomach was forced to do backward flips and when she thought it was over, the Roller-coaster started moving backwards.

"It's okay" Remco said, beside her as Maria clung to his hand like a baby clinging to her mother.

It didn't stop the feeling of being pulled from behind but his hand kept her from breaking down into tears.

Until at last it was over and she was back on unmoving ground.

She realised it wasn't that bad.

"Maria-chan, are you okay?" Remco asked, he had hoped his hand had worked.

"Again!" Maria said, the adrenaline kicking in.

"Maybe later" Remco said, worried about her state. "Let's get some photos first and go on other small a rides for a bit"

Maria didn't like it but she agreed and followed the guy to the nearby photo booth, they waited for the picture to come up and she couldn't help but laugh at how funny her picture was.

Her hair was all over the place, her eyes were shut and she looked like she was screaming at the top of her lungs while Remco was just laughing and looked to be the much better of the two.

Hopefully Remco won't get…

"I like to have number 15, please" Remco said as Maria screamed in her mind, of all pictures!

Remco got out his wallet and Maria was surprised by how full it looked, showing Remco may not be an average person after all.

"Hey Maria-chan, do you want a T-shirt?" Remco asked, getting one for himself that said 'I survived Japanese tallest Roller-coaster'.

Maria thought about it, her dad would probably be mad at her if she came home with that kind of T-shirt and he wasn't involved but on the other hand, she could use to it to make people think she had a life outside of her usual group of celebrities and it would draw attention to who she's been hanging out with.

"I'll take one" Maria said, as she said her size and five minutes later, she had her own custom mad T-shirt which she wore proudly over her frilly top.

"Let's go on a smaller ride" Remco said, wearing his shirt proudly too. "This time I'm open for anything you feel safe on"

Maria mind was telling her to pick another big ride, show Remco how brave she was but what came out of her mouth was. "Let's go on the Marry-Go Round" she wanted to face palm at her words.

"Well if you say so" Remco said, taking hold of Maria right hand and leading her to the ride.

Unfortunately the operator thought they were a couple and before they could split up, all the horses were already taken so Remco and Maria were forced to share a horse.

Maria was suddenly made a lot more conscious when Remco arms came around her to hold onto the pole and his body was pressed against hers and she could feel his body heat next to her own along with his toned chest, she felt face heat up and she hoped that Remco didn't know the effect he was having on her.

Remco couldn't help but smirk when he saw her red face but didn't say anything, as much as he wanted to tease her, he didn't think it would do any good if Maria decided to go home and leave him stranded, calling his father to pick him up.

The ride was over and Maria got her face under control and they want for something to eat.

Of course Remco paid for everything, he was too much of a gentleman to allow Maria to pay for her own food and Maria was made to try out an Ice cream that was three times the size of what she was used to having, of course she couldn't finish it but she tried her best while he tried a huge sized jelly donut and Maria realised Remco had a bottomless stomach.

He just kept on eating and eating and she couldn't help but wonder were all that food was going.

After Remco had stopped eating, finally, they want on bumper cars and Remco insisted on driving and drove life a maniac while Maria was keeping herself from screaming at the crazy speed the guy was going while bumping hard into others.

They got the picture for that, which Maria couldn't help but smile at, Remco looked so determined while she looked like she was barely hanging on, she was starting to loosen up and have fun.

Remco pointed them towards a Water ride which they cued up for half an hour and it only had a bar to stop them from falling out of the boat while it spun around, Maria instantly clung to Remco who was enjoying himself a bit too much and they got the picture for that.

Once the world stopped spinning around Maria, they tried some carnival games, Maria aim was terrible which left her flustered at how she was missing the bottles and was about to give up when Remco decided to help her out and adjusted the position of her body correctly before throwing the ball.

The ball hit dead in the centre and Maria want to hug Remco as she chose her prize which was a huge stuffed Panda teddy bear.

Maria carried the bear proudly everywhere she went much to Remco amusement.

Their next stop was the Photo booth where she was more than happy to be taken silly photos with Remco and laugh when she set her eyes on her own copy of the photo slip.

She hadn't had this much fun in what felt like forever.

They went on the battle ships next and Maria and Remco got hit with a gallon of water while trying to defend their ship, they were absolutely soaked but an automatic dryer was nearby.

As promised their finally ride for the day was Japan's Biggest Rollercoaster and this time she didn't even need Remco hand and enjoyed it all the way.

"I know there was something fun to do in Japan" Remco said, "It's no fun always being around adults who don't know when to loosen up and are too serious for their own good"

Maria couldn't help but think back to all the parties she had attended up to now and couldn't help but sweat drop at the ridiculous shows her grandpa would put on but he was the life of the party, although over the top, without him it would be a boring A list party, full of adults mingling and she hated to think it but her friends were usually the one's not so lively and always so formal, that's why it was a nice change being around someone around her age and could understand her more.

"Maria-chan, let's do this again someday" Remco said, as they walked back to the street they met on but before he could leave, he suddenly found his arm being grabbed and he looked back to find a flustered Maria.

"…You know, my birthday is coming up on the 24th and I was hoping if you would attend" Maria said, shyly.

"Birthday?" Remco said, before going into thought. "Is it one of those, really formal one's where most of the guests are really rich adults?"

 _Yes._ Maria couldn't help but think, suddenly aware of the the clear lack of friends around her age, something must have shown on her face because Remco suddenly smirked mysteriously.

"I don't know." Remco said, "I'm not really fond of uptight parties and I don't want to stand out because of being the only teenager there…." He trailed off.

"I'm not promising you anything. I may come or I may not come" he said, he just loved teasing her. "It really depends on my mood"

Maria gave a huff in annoyance.

He better come.

#The next day#

Everyone was surprised when Maria showed up at LME wearing an 'I rode Japans biggest Rollercoaster' t-shirt.

"Maria can I sit here" Kyoko, or 'Miss Hizuri' as she had been going by for three years now, asked, noticing her shirt.

"Sure" Maria said.

"Maria, you didn't tell me your dad took you to ride 'The Everest'." Kyoko said, finding it odd that she wasn't immediately told about this like usual. "Maybe later, we can go out for some Ice cream?" she said.

Maria faced was the perfect definition of calm and collected but inwardly she was cackling silently and said "I'm sorry but I have to meet a friend today. We went to the amusement park yesterday and we kind of made plans to go Ice skating today, so maybe next time?"

She got up and left, leaving a very stunned Kyoko and room in her wake.

Maria allowed herself to smile.

And scene!

I'm so glad this is over! Next chapter is Maria birthday party! Will Remco come or not? Only time will tell and if he does show up, what is everyone reaction to seeing a seemly much younger version of Kuu appearing out of the blue wishing Maria a happy birthday? And most importantly what is Kuu reaction to seeing Remco? Review/Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Maria was truly happy.

The days leading up to her birthday were the best days of her life, she had been hanging out with friend Remco and done regular teenage things and for once in her life, she felt like a regular teenager.

It had became a common thing to not see Maria around much to the employees who were so used to her presence, shock.

The illusion that she now had a social life was strong and Remco was more than happy to help her mess with people head's by calling her at a time, he know she was talking to other people, especially when she was with her Grandpa, much to the man shock when Maria phone started ringing in mid conversation, Maria herself would wear something that showed where she'd been the previous day.

Not even her big sis, was spared from the call in mid conversation and even in the hallway where one of the Hizuri were passing by the phone rand and she ignored them on purpose.

All to give fruit to the mysterious of who her new friend was.

Not even her father could prey it out of her. He didn't know where she kept on disappearing to and who her new friend was, not even Lory could keep his curiosity in and asked, Maria had just given him a certain look before walking away.

But she did say her friend may come to her birthday party or not and the news spread through the whole company like wild fire and people where keeping their eyes open for anyone out of place.

Maria herself wasn't sure if Remco would come, he had mentioned something about doing a huge prank.

Ch 3: The Party that turned out good

Maria had dawned the expensive dress that she had asked, her father to buy, the dress her father original wanted for her was too childish and was similar, to what she had worn as a child making her cringe, her father wasn't very happy about her choosing a more mature dress that revealed a lot more skin but gave it to her since it was for her birthday party.

Now she was wore a purple dress, with one strap holding the dress up and a purple rose in her hair, her hair was down.

The full image was certainly a sight to see, when the guests came in seeing Maria look more mature.

"Welcome" Maria said, greeting the guests as they flooded in while ignoring her grandfather as he flashed a hundred watt smile and joined the live circus in the background, her eyes glanced back to the entrance every once in a while to see if Remco had decided to grace her with his presence.

The orchestral played the song, she hadn't liked since she was eleven and the food was thankful to adult testes because of all the adult's coming to attend.

She greeted her Uncle tiger with her usual smile and said hello to Kyoko.

"Big Sis" Maria greeted Kyoko who smiled alongside her husband.

"Happy birthday, Maria-chan" Kyoko said, giving her the gift that both she and Koun pitched in as one.

"Thank you" Maria said, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was from the shape and size of the present because she already had ten of those on the present table, she added it to the pile of presents.

"Hello Maria" Kuu said and Maria had to stop herself from outright staring at the man, there was defiantly a resemblance between Remco and Kuu-san. Kuu unaware of Maria thought's gave Maria both his and his wife present and Maria just managed to stop herself from face faulting at again at another stuffed bear.

Honestly by the night, she would have had more than twenty bears.

They all really didn't know her and she wanted to sigh, in the end, only Remco seemed to really know her.

"Thank you Kuu-san" Maria said, with a little bit of a forced smile, taking the present from the man. "Have a wonderful evening" Kuu went hand in hand with his wife and mingled with the other guests.

Maria wanted to sigh as another adult approached her looking to dance like usual, the same old kiddy song playing in the background, preparing her to hear the same old happy birthday song.

And five minutes later she did.

"Happy birthday.." Maria blocked them all out, wishing Remco was there to spice things up, she forced a smile and acted overjoyed.

The cake was huge like usual and they took a picture of her smiling next to the cake, followed with her next to her family and adult friends and Maria had never felt as miserable in her entire life.

This wasn't the kind of party she wanted at all.

She had thought, coming of age, would have made people see that she had grown up for once, that she would have the party that she truly wanted to have.

16 was her big number and she had dreamed about it since she was a little girl.

She wanted to be surrounded by family but she also wanted to surrounded by people her own age so that she didn't look out of place, being in a crowd of young faces, maybe being next to a best friend and surrounded by people she hung out with.

Which made reality that much more crawler.

She had managed to make only one friend.

She struggled to keep the tears in.

She wanted Remco, here.

Little did she know, her wish would come true.

Remco was outside the building.

Remco could feel that Maria didn't just want him to be there so that everyone could see she was right, he had seen the desperation that she had tried to hide and he would be damned if he would miss something that clearly meant something to Maria.

And just by talking with her, he got the sense that everyone around her seemed to think that Maria was still that little girl, from all those years ago.

Remco would have been in the same boat as Maria, if his father hadn't let go and accepted he was growing up, that Remco would one day leave him to venture out into the world, if his father had grown up so impendent on only himself, he would have never understood the importance of becoming independent and Remco would have been shielded and smothered from the outside world like Maria had.

Even though his time in Japan was almost up.

He felt a duty to Maria.

Maria needed him to add some normality to her life.

Remco had already brought her a present that he know she would like and had told his father that he was going to a party for one of his friends that he had made in Japan.

What he didn't count on was, the man becoming instantly suspicious and wanted to know of who his friend was, because the price of the gift for his friend was enough to send alarm bells.

Remco wanted so desperately to lie to him but the man always know when he was lying and Remco ended up telling the man who he had recently befriended, a girl called Maria Takarada, a name that had the man asking if the girl was related to Lory Takarada and he nodded slowly.

His father put his hand to head, in irritation, looking like he was contemplating on if he should allow his son to go the party or not but despite his father feelings he agreed to let Remco go.

However if his Son was going to an A-List party.

Then he better dress like an A-List or above celebrity.

Remco suddenly know where he got his mischievous side from, when he watch his father gain a mischievous glint in his eyes as the man went on the phone to call in favours and dug through the prototypes that we're made for only the rich, something his father had been working on for a couple of years, a never before seen Limousine was his father pride and joy.

The aim for the night was simple.

Prove that the Dailus where better than the Hizuri's without spending a thing.

And that's, what, Remco full of cancelled mischief was about to do.

He walked into the grand hall dressed in an extremely expensive suit, his shirt was green while his trousers where black, around him was a black extremely expensive looking fur coat followed by two heavy 'bodyguards', each wearing his father latest watch which looked like it would cost the hefty sum of a car, to put it simply.

He looked like a billion yen.

He got the reaction, he wanted to see as everyone turned to look at him and their jaws hit the floor at the face of a young Kuu Hizuri with blue eyes coming through the hall with grace in his footsteps, the bodyguards immediately went to secure the exist.

Maria had never been so happy in her life.

Lory and the Hizuri's where the most shocked of all at the young man appearance, those who's brains where still working, looked back and forth between the young man and Kuu, they were shocked at the resemblance.

If Remco were to wear fake contacts and had styled his hair differently, he would have been the second coming of Kuu in his youth.

A fact that the man himself was struggling to comprehend what his eyes were telling him.

Remco ignored how the whole room was staring at him and approached a very stunned Maria, who was just as shock as everyone else at his entrance.

Remco clicked his fingers and one of the huge guys dressed in black got out a huge parcel and handed it to him, Maria just managed to catch the barely contained mischief in his eyes before looking around at the stunned and shocked faces of everyone around her, she had got a rough idea of what was happening and hid her amusement well.

"Young Master" The bulky man said as he gave Remco the present that was no doubt very expensive.

"Thank you" Remco said, and many couldn't help but go into further shock at how similar his voice was to Kuu in his younger days.

"No problem, sir" The man said, going back to his post.

"Happy Birthday, Maria" Remco said, knowing Maria had caught on to what was happening.

Maria killed a laugh and put on a face of pure surprise and went to hug Remco and said. "Remco, I thought you'll never make it" taking the present and placing it next to her.

"Well, my father was on his way to a meeting nearby and we had enough time to drop by and wish you a happy birthday" He said as he saw the amusement under her mask as she forged disappointment while laughing hysterically in her head.

"That's too bad, it's such a shame you couldn't stay longer" Maria said. "We're still on for the pool party, right?"

"Of course" He said, giving her a smile that didn't resemble Koun own at all but was just as bright. "Now, than, I must be leaving, it's not good to keep my father waiting"

Lory mind kicked in realising the young man was about to leave when he had so many questions but was shocked when he found himself blocked by one of the bodyguards.

"No one gets passed me unless the young master knows you" The bodyguard said, looking at Remco who gave one look a Lory before shaking his head.

Lory was officially closed off from reaching the young man.

In fact he wasn't the only one, as those who followed the president actions were cut off as well and the two bodyguards formed an impenetrable fort around Remco, not even the Hizuri's were allowed past.

"Well bye, Maria" Remco said, walking out of hall with elegance in his steps, his billion dollar watch flashing in the light.

Everyone followed after the young man and his bodyguards, outside and all eyes were met with the most expensive looking limousine they had ever laid eyes on, it made the other Limos look like scrap in compression.

Remco approached the Limo and immediately the driver's, door opened to reveal an smartly dress man, even amongst the other Limo drivers, the man seemed to be in a completely different league to the rest due to the fine clothes he wore.

"Young Master" the man said once he saw him and opened the diamond encrusted doors, Lory and the other's caught a glimpse of a swimming pool and a tall dark figure, giving of an air of pure mystery, a solid gold Rolex watch flashed in the darkness, it was embedded in diamonds.

Remco smiled as he saw his father and turned back to the crowd of people seeing them all still staring at him, he located Maria and waved to her and she waved back with the first true smile of the night, before getting into the Limo and his bodyguards followed after him and the driver shut the door and got into the driver seat, the man tilted his fine black hat to the crowd before starting the engine.

The luxurious Limousine roared to life before driving off leaving a very stunned crowd.

Several minutes had gone passed before everyone brain started working again.

"Maria, who was that?" Lory asked, turning to his granddaughter slowly as did the rest of the crowd who wanted answers.

"He's my friend, obviously" Maria said, before huffing. "Really grandpa, do you even know me at all?" she turned away leaving a very stunned crowd.

To her.

Today was the best birthday, she had ever had.

And scene!

Finally finished! Next chapter, everyone has questions for Maria over her new friend and keeps Maria away from him to the point, Remco has to come and get her Maria himself and meets with questions about his identity. Review/Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4.

I do not own Skip Beat

Enjoy!

Maria had officially become a woman and she couldn't be more annoyed.

After Remco had crashed her party and went away in such a specular way, he had unknowingly taken the party with him.

She had spent the rest of her birthday dodging question about who that young man was but she kept her mouth shut.

The next day was Christmas so she was shielded from their curiosity because she was allowed to spend her day at home with her family.

Her dad looked like he was about to burst, when he finally realised that the friend she made was boy and wanted to go an hour rant about how boys were the fruit of all evil and how they only have one goal in their minds.

But he was civilised while her grandfather was slowly killing himself with overwhelming curiosity.

Add that to her new, state of the art scooter that Remco had gotten her and that she could actually use without being embarrassed.

She had a very nice Christmas.

Unfortunately it was over.

With nothing holding any of them back.

Interrogation hell had come.

Ch 4: The day after Christmas.

The sun was shining.

The birds were singing and it seemed like a normal day at LME, if it wasn't for the fact, Maria was trying to escape her interrogators, for example het grandpa.

But what she didn't know was that the cause of her problems just walked in through the front door.

#Lobby#

People could only stare as a much younger looking, blue eyes, Kuu Hizuri walked in through the door wearing what appeared to be bikers outfit as he was clad in leather from head to toe.

Remco walked up to the front desk, once again forced to dawn on the 'I'm more important than you' persona from last night, he ignored the stares he was getting as he made the journey, much faster thanks to his long legs.

The reception woman were too busy staring at him to notice, he had reached the desk and wanted to talk to one of them.

"Hello" Remco said.

Luckily their professional instincts kicked in, in time.

"May I help you sir" The woman in front of him said.

"I'm looking for Mar-" he began.

"GO AWAY!" Maria yelled, rushing toward him, her head turned so she didn't see him until it was too late.

She felt herself colliding with something hard but before she could fall, strong arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her.

"Phew, that was close" A male voice, she recognised all too well said, in the corner of her eyes she saw Kuu-san appearing from the doorway along with her grandpa and a few others.

"R-Remco?" she said in disbelief, why was he here!?

"Yes, I'm happy to see you too, Maria" Remco said before adding. "Now I'm going to drop you because I'm uncomfortable in this position"

"Huh?"

Before Maria could process what she heard, her support had vanished and she was forced to do her best to stand up straight.

Maria huffed before straighten her clothes out while Remco looked on amused.

They were both in their own little world that they completely forgot that the whole room was currently staring at them until Lory coughed, they both looked surprised to see him there along with the all of the Hizuri's and some others and now that there was no bodyguards stop them from meeting the young man, Lory was going to make full use of his new found freedom.

"Who are you?" Lory asked, noticing the young man was looking at all of them but Kuu in the eyes.

"Did I not introduce myself last night?" Remco said, before sighing "Yesterday, was just so hectic. My name is Remco Delius, nice to meet you"

His name didn't get a reaction at all and he almost face faulted.

"It's okay if you don't know me, maybe you would have heard who my father is, you should probably ask your Tec department, maybe thieve heard of me or my father" Remco said, wishing his father could stop acting like a wierdo and go out, clean cut and shaved but that was impossible not without being ran over by Kuu Hizuri fans. "Now if you excuse me" He said, smiling before adding" I'm going to kidnap this lovely lady here"

"What?" Maria said.

Before anyone could process what he just said, Maria found herself flung over Remco arm and heading towards the double doors while being held like a sack.

Like teleportation they were in front of a blue bike and Maria head was covered in a helmet.

"Wait a minu-" she began.

The engine roared to life and the vehicle started moving, Maria instantly clung to his waist.

He better not kill her!

#5 minute#

Maria felt like she had narrowly escaped death, Remco barely drove under the speed limit and yet Remco kept turning at the last second, almost hitting poles or people!

And he found her screaming funny!

"Were here" Remco said and Maria looked around to find nothing but grass.

They were outside of town.

"You needed some time away, right?" Remco said, reading her perfectly.

"You do realise my grandpa was following us, right?" Maria said, having seen an all too familiar Limo behind them than, within seconds.

"Why do think, I was driving like that? I just managed to shake him off, your grandpa is persistent, I'll give him that" Remco said, much to Maria surprise. "We've got about twenty minutes before he finds us so I want to show something"

Maria mind instantly went to uncharted waters but she shook her head.

Remco would never do that.

"Are you coming?" He asked, seeing Maria hadn't moved.

"Coming" she said, climbing up the hill.

They both climbed the hill together and Maria was so out of breath when she finally got to top, that she needed a breather.

"Look" Remco said.

Maria looked up and was shocked to see they were looking over the whole town.

It was breath-taking.

"Amazing" Maria couldn't help but say, the town was lit by different shades of light creating quite a scene.

"I was surprised when I found this place" Remco said, sitting down on the grass. "If you think this amazing, wait until you see night and daybreak"

Maria sat down next to him.

It was really an amazing scene, everything felt so peaceful and she could feel all of her worries melting away as she began to relax alongside him.

They sat there, enjoying each company.

"Remco" Maria said, remembering Remco was just here with his father on a business trip and did not actual live in Japan.

"Yes, Maria" Remco said, turning to her and Maria suddenly realised how the light reflecting off his face, really brought out his eyes.

"You got nice eyes"

"Huh?" Remco said, blinking owlishly.

Maria wanted to face palm, that wasn't what she wanted to say! Was she an idiot!? Now Remco is going to find her a weird!

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of laughter, she turned around and saw Remco laughing.

His laughter was like melody to her ears.

"I've got nice eyes? *chuckle* Are you hitting on me?" Remco said, with a sly smile.

Maria face turned bright red and she yelled. "OF COURSE NOT!"

Remco still had that smile on his face and said. "Sure..." he trailed off, suggestively.

Maria huffed in irritation before saying. "Remco when are leaving?" _How much time do we gave left?_ Was in the air.

"I'm returning home on New Year's, my dad is almost done here but we'll keep in touch" He said, having given her his phone number.

 _So we have until New Year 's Eve_ , she thought, sadly, she was going to miss her first ever friend. He had showed her the perks of being a teenager and how fun it could be.

Wait a minute.

The news year's Eve party!

"Why don't we spend the last night at the new year's eve party?" Maria said.

"New year's eve, party?" Remco said before he gave the expected face she know all too well. "Would it be full of adults?"

"Yes" Maria said, looking away. "But we're adults too! It's a costume party and you could even bring your dad! I'm sure he must be tired of working"

Remco could have laughed, he could imagine his father saying yes and coming in as his messy self.

"The theme is dress as the thing that best describes you" She said, "I'm going as a tiny cat and you could go as a mischievous fox"

He could see his father going as a wolf or the devil himself and it took all his willpower not to sweat drop at the very idea.

"Please" Maria said, using her one hit move.

The puppy dogs eyes.

"Maria, no fair!" Remco said in horror, he tried to shift his eyes from those demons but Maria just kept on getting closer to him, making escape impossible.

"FINE! JUST PUT THOSE THINGS AWAY!" Remco yelled, caving in pathetically and Maria smiled in succession.

# That Night#

Adamus sighed, seeing his son on his hands knees in forgiveness at what he done.

"Dad, please come to the party with me" Remco said.

"I know you don't, want me to go out as my outside self" Adamus said, with narrow eyes. "I don't want to be stared at like some animal next to that man"

"But Dad" Remco said, "Are you going to live in fear of the man fans since you can afford Bodyguards now, there's shouldn't be a problem"

"You know as well as I do that the moment I show my face, I will have no privacy and our normal lives are over" Adamus said.

"But can't you wear sunglasses and a hat when you go out until your hair grows back?" Remco counted, "Don't you want to get a little revenge and out shine him?"

"I'm sensing more to this" His father said, with narrow eyes, curse _him_. "Spill it" he demanded.

"Dad, I want you and Kuu-san to have a blood test" Remco said, there was no point hiding it, now.

He know doing this would force old wounds in his father to open, if it did turn out that they are related, his father may ended up questioning everything he knows.

"Dad, you look like him" Remco said, " You're the same age, aren't you a least curious about whether or not, your related? Haven't you once thought, 'Hey that guy looks like me, I'm an orphan so maybe were family'."

Adamus said, nothing.

"What would mom think if she saw you, running away from your past?" Remco said, "Didn't you tell me, that the reason you came together with mom was because she accepted you even when she had seen you at your worse? Nobody said you had to like the man, at least try and reach out to possible family." Before saying in a soft tone. "Dad, I can't be by your side forever, I'm worried that you'll be all alone when I'm gone."

"...son" Adamus said, he had no idea that his son was so worried about him and he was touched.

He thought about what Anglia would have done if she was alive, she would grab hold of him and drag him to the hotel his look alike was staying at or force him to attend the party and she wouldn't let him leave until he had parted with a good amount of blood.

Thinking about how she would mumbled about how stubborn her husband was while wearing such a cute face, put a smile on his face.

Even till this day, he still missed her.

He looked at his son.

Their son.

He was proud to see what kind of person their son had become.

Maybe it was time to clutch some happiness for himself.

"Alright, I'll go" He said, wearing a small smile.

Remco didn't like the smile on his father face.

And scene!

Finally done! Next chapter is the big reveal and Adamus finally makes and entrance and Kuu is shocked to a man who could very pass as his twin brother, appear before his very eyes. Review/ Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat!

Enjoy!

"Grandpa, I'm fine" Maria said. "He did not really kidnapped me. He just saw that I clearly needed some space" she felt embarrassed that her grandpa had to picked her up while Remco bolted as soon as he heard the sound of her grandpa 'Loryfied' limousine coming this way and had left her to face her grandpa her alone.

"That's great" Lory said, happy that his only grandchild hadn't been really kidnapped and he wouldn't have to inform his son that he had no idea where his daughter was. "So…" he trailed off suggestively.

"If you're asking, if I asked what his connection is Kuu-san, than no" Maria said, "The last I checked, nobody believed me when I said, that I had met someone who looked Kuu-san so why should I poke into his private life for all of you?"

Lory pouted, he know he deserved that.

"But if you're still persistent, than ask him yourself at the New Year's Eve party" Maria said, "He's coming with his dad"

Lory looked at Maria convinced he heard wrong before he smiled.

Ch 5: The man who hates Kuu.

The days leading up to the New Year's Eve Party, was hectic one, everyone joined in trying to get the building looking presentable.

Lory had told Kuu that he would finally be able to talk to Remco in private at the party which the man seemed to accept since he didn't really sleep all that well, the day he discovered the existence of his younger self look alike, his head was just full of many questions.

But today was finally the night and the party was in full swing.

Maria was dressed as a small mouse while her grandpa obviously dressed like a lion, always so loud and proud and can make you go deaf, if he wanted.

Koun was dressed as kind of dog, dogs were known to be sweet and kind but highly possessive when push comes to shove, Yashiro was dressed as another kind of dog.

Dogs were also reliable when push comes to shove but you need to keep technology as far away as possible from their reach.

Kyoko was dressed as Princess Leia from Star wars since she was weird for a princess and she could kiss butt if anyone offends her.

Also, Kyoko wanted to be a princess.

Kuu was dressed an elephant, giant and fairly harmless and seemed to have bottomless stomachs when it came to eating while Julie, his wife was dressed a panda, mainly because they had beautiful skin and looked weak but they really had a bite that you don't know they had until it's too late.

Lory greeted his guests the only way who know how.

By going over the top.

Which many had grown used to, except for the poor newbies who were left stunned by such a 'grand' entrance.

The night progressed on with no sign of Remco or his father insight.

Maria wondered if her friend would go back on their promise that he had 'given'.

"Why are you so sad?" A voice said and Maria looked up to see the person who she had been waiting for all night.

Remco Delius.

He was dressed as a combination of a clown and cat and Maria hugged him.

"Okay….this is weird" Remco said, wondering what that hug was for.

"You came!" Maria said, happy that she wouldn't have to go through this party alone.

Her happiness was cut short when they noticed stares on them and some expectant looks cast their way.

"Right, Remco, I want to introduce you to a couple of people properly this time" She said, she didn't feel like playing a hundred question but it had to be done.

"Okay" Remco said, letting Maria guide him, knowing the time had come.

The first person he was taking to was Kuu Hizuri.

 _WHY!?_ Remco thought, he had avoided been avoiding the man for almost a month for a reason!

"Kuu-san, I want you to meet my friend Remco" Maria said, knowing what she had condemned him to and hoping she could slip away.

"Nice to meet you Kuu-san" Remco said, holding his hand out for the older man to shake.

Kuu did not disappoint and shook his hand and said. "Nice to meet you Remco. I've been waiting a long time to meet you"

Remco inwardly wanted to run but stayed rooted.

"Were you?" Remco said, putting on a forced smile. "Sorry, I was so busy. What with my father and all"

"And is your father here?" Kuu said, he hadn't let go of Remco hand while looking around for anyone who looked out of place besides the newbies.

"That's right" Maria said, looking around. "Where is your dad?"

Remco shrugged trying to get his hand out of Kuu grip without the man noticing and said. "I left before him so he should be a couple of minutes"

"Um, excuse me" A voice said, tapping Lory on the back and Lory turned around to meet a man with unhealthily amount of black hair that covered his face, wearing a superman T-shirt and jeans and a bag around him, the only think the man had going for him was his height, everything from the top to bottom was messy.

 _Who the hell are you!?_ Lory thought.

"Can I please use your toilet" The man said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I kind of need to use it, I can't wait to get home and use mine" even his voice was unnatural happy and silly, everyone was looking at him, wondering how someone could be so messy.

Remco froze when he say the man.

 _DAD!?_

"Uh, sure" Lory said, he didn't know what to say.

" _Thank you_ " The man said in another language that sounded like Spanish.

Maria saw the look on her friend face and asked. "Remco, do you know that man?"

"He's my dad" Remco said, as every eye widened.

That man was his dad!?

Everyone looked stunned even Lory looked absolutely shocked.

"Remco, couldn't you have been mistaken?" Maria said, they looked nothing a like except for the colour of hair, in her mind, his dad was a lot cleaner and neater than that man, looking very similar to Kuu-san.

#Toilet#

Adamus grinned, as he removed his glasses and wig, to reveal much shorter black hair that had been cut, he took off his superman t-shirt and jeans and swapped in for his custom, which was a kind of cat.

A Chester cat.

It suited him all too well that it was scary.

The costume was too pricy for his taste but as long as he could the effect he wanted.

He looked in the mirror to put on the fake fangs before walking out the stall.

#Party#

"That was really my dad" Remco said, "he dresses like that whenever he goes out" he explained.

"Why would he dress like that?" Maria said, she couldn't understand why someone would do that.

"That's why" Remco said, pointing to see his dad, coming from the toilets in Chester cat costume and everyone turned to the direction he was pointing to.

Several class dropped at the same time.

In front of them was a person who looked like an exact copy of Kuu except with black hair and different haircut In a Chester Custom.

Koun looked back from this man to his dad, in shock.

Lory looked like he was ready to jump the man.

Julie turned slowly to her husband wondering if Kuu wasn't telling her something.

Maria was happy that her imagination was close.

Kyoko was busy comparing the man to her adopted father and couldn't believe the similarities in physic.

Kuu was absolutely stumped, seeing his face staring back at him, with some kind of hidden amused.

"Dad, why didn't just come in like that?" Remco asked, approaching his father, not caring the whole room was staring at his father.

"Well, It was safer this way" Adamus said, his voice sounding shockingly similar to Kuu own, "Now where is that friend you wanted me to meet?" he said, enjoying the hilarious looks from the whole room.

Remco lead his dad to Maria was just as shocked as everyone else but got over it quickly.

Adamus passed Kuu and for a second, many swore they saw a predator gleam in his eyes.

"Maria, meet my dad" Remco said.

"N-Nice to meet you" Maria stuttered, having Remco as a friend had allowed her to recover much quicker than the other's.

"Nice to meet you, too" Adamus said, with a smile that definitely did not scream Kuu at all. "So, you're the girl that my son is hanging out recently." Wishing that the whole room would stop staring at him like he was some kind of rear animal. "I'm got to say, you're a very pretty"

Maria flushed at the praise, somehow the party had managed to continue but people were still staring.

"If you need me, I'll be right over there" Adamus said, pointing to the one table that was currently empty, knowing when people's brains started working again, he would be flocked with questions.

"See you, dad" Remco said, dragging Maria onto the dance floor.

#Adamus table#

Adamus took a bottle of Champaign that was near him and poured some for himself, wondering when the troublesome family would occupy the seats and he wouldn't be sitting alone.

His answer was announced, when he suddenly found, Kuu Hizuri opposite him along with his troublesome family plus Lory.

"It's about time" He said, not caring about those around him as he gulped the glass down, clearly the drink was not to his tastes.

Everyone just watched him drink without a care in the world.

"You know, you can question me now" he said, looking at all of them.

The different between him and Kuu was quite clear.

"Who are you?" Lory asked, since he was the first to say something.

"Adamus Delius, Remco father" He said, putting down the glass down. "Unlike Kuu-san here, I would rather die than have my face plastered everywhere I went"

Was it them or did they get the feeling that Adamus didn't like Kuu.

"Your don't have to introduce yourself" Adamus said, "I know who you all are and I got to say, It's quite strange seeing you all in real life instead of on TV"

"May I ask your age?" Lory asked.

"I'm the same age as Kuu-san" Adamus said as Kuu eyes went wide as did every else's. "Do you know, Kuu-san, your fans are quite vicious?"

"Huh?" The man said, still trying to get his head around what he was seeing.

"I couldn't step out of my house for a couple of years because of fear, of being trampled to death" Adamus said, now they all know there was some animosity there. "Can you imagine that, without any protection on you? The moment you step out of your house, you're faced with such a fate. Your fame was doing wonders for you but for me, it was hell" he said all that with a smile on his face and a shiver run down their backs.

"Um, well" Kuu tried to explain, suddenly he was feeling very uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I'm just glad that I didn't marry a Julien look alike" He said, still smiling. "I don't think, I would have survived and my son would be visiting me in the cemetery, right now"

 _Why is this man so scary!?_ Kyoko thought, feeling shivers.

"You're married?" Lory asked, surprised since he didn't see a ring.

"Well, she gone" Adamus said, "The only good thing in life of hell but she left giving birth to another good thing in my life" his eyes were a little too scary for all of their liking.

"So Kuu-san, how was your life for the past twenty or so, years?" Adamus said, "Your life must have been wonderful, what with marring such a beautiful woman and giving birth such a huge star of the man"

Kuu know right the man was mocking him, something he thought he would never encounter because everyone he had ever met liked him.

"I don't know what you have against me, but leave my family out of it" Kuu said, his eyes narrowing.

"Wow, so you _do_ have backbone" Adamus smirked, cruelly. "I'm impressed"

"Dad" Remco said, he could tell that the atmosphere on the table was going down fast.

The atmosphere lightened immediately.

"Sorry about that" Adamus apologised. "I'm just couldn't help but let off some steam when seeing the one person that was responsible for ruining my life"

"And how did I do that" Kuu asked.

"You don't know?" Adamus said in surprise, "Well for one thing. I was forced to dawn that disguise on whenever I go out so that I don't die by the hands of your fans and there is no chance of me finding love again. Everywhere I turn, I see you and did you know some people only befriended me because I look like you? I didn't even know my parents growing up, all people saw was that poor orphanage kid. Did you know the day I saw you on T.V especially from behind the scenes, smiling and clearly having a loving family? I hated you. Especially when you started dated a super model and your fame rose and you had that big grand wedding." He mused. "I still remember that day like it was yesterday"

"So, give me one good reason, why I shouldn't hate you. Are you shocked that someone is openly admitting to disliking you when you've been so well liked?" Adamus said, his voice suddenly sharp.

Kuu found he couldn't say anything.

"You, have no right to judge my father" Koun said.

"Say's, the boy who was given everything from the moment he could walk" Adamus shot back, giving Koun a look that clearly said what he thought of Koun and calling him a 'boy' instead of a 'Man'. "And you wondered why people hated you while growing up? I can honestly see why people in your childhood would hate you. Your too green around the ears, you haven't even tasted true suffered a single day in life, people slaved away for years while you were simply giving it thinking it was absolutely normal to have it. Tell me, who was there whenever you feel down? Your wife or your parents or maybe both?"

Koun suddenly couldn't talk.

"I'm right aren't it" Adamus laughed like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. "Just admit it, you've always had someone to fall back on even when your best friend died. You had your parents and even this man over here" pointing at Lory. "They were all there for you, so don't tell me it didn't ease your heart a little bit hearing such words from them, knowing you had people who were always looking out for you, so you better sit down, boy." giving Koun a full on glare. "I hate people who have never truly suffered a day in their lives and try to lecture other people about it. Be honest, when this over and I'm gone, your wife over there would confront you wouldn't she? Make you go back to normal and you be smiling within hours"

Koun, was just left stunned and so was Kyoko.

"There's no reason to be so unreasonable" Julie said, she didn't like the way he just talked to her husband and son.

"And oh, yes. Little miss perfect" Adamus spat out. "Tell me, it must be nice being born with such an amazing face, how long did it take you before a talent scout picked you up and begun your career? Isn't it my understanding that you already made it to the big time before Kuu-san over there did and even offered to help him?"

Julie froze.

Adamus gave her a smile that quickly turned vicious and he said. "Face it, you never went through true hardship, your parents must be proud that they raised such a person like you. How did you meet your husband? Were you working on the same project? How much did you get paid? I'm sure it must seem small to you now but can you imagine how much that amount of money would have helped a struggling family? Even when you got sick, you had the money and resources to cure you with ease and people around to make sure you heal probably, including the most wonderful husband and son at your back and call. It must be wonderful having such a life, right?"

Like her husband and son, Julie was left speechless.

Adamus than leaned in and said. "True be told, you know, the only reason, I can be seen on equal terms alongside you all is because I didn't wallow in my own despair, even when I was struggling to find money to even eat and always thinking about how many years I would have to save up to finally have enough money to marry the woman of dreams when she was alive. She was the one who told me, I was quite good with my hands and these hands" raising his hands. "Are the reason, I don't have to worry about feeding my son or putting clothes on his back, like when I was child"

The air on the table was truly deafening.

There was no mistaken it.

 **This person truly hated Kuu**.

"However" Adamus said, relaxing in the plus seat. "As much as I don't like you or better yet any of you. I love my son and he was so worried that when he moves out, I'll be only alone like my whole life, so here" he rolled something across the table and it stopped in front of Kuu.

He looked down to see a vile of blood.

"You know what to do with it" He said, "I wonder, if I would ever get over my absolute hatred of you? It would nice to find out if were actually related, don't you think so I know I have family even if it's you"

Kuu just continued to look at the vile, he didn't know what to say, he hadn't do know what to think.

To think that this man might be his family but the man would probably die before he even admits it.

"Now, that I've got that out of chest" Adamus said, having dealing fitting blows all around and getting up before turning to Remco. "Were going home, we've spent enough time here as it is"

"Okay, dad" Remco said, giving Maria an apologetic look as he glued himself to his father side before Adamus disappeared completely, he gave a very heated glare to Kuu who flinched.

Adamus left destruction in his wake.

He smiled.

And scene!

Finally done! I thought it would be boring if Adamus accepted them so easily, not without stating it clearly that Kuu would have to work harder than he would ever have to work, to get Adamus to even tolerate his presence. Next chapter, the test results are out and Kuu is devastating at what the test results come back as, the family as a whole is delivered a huge blow. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
